The Crystal Beast
by Obsidian ThunderWolf
Summary: When a new Gem is found, the lives of the Crystal Gems begin to change forever. This new Gem is strange in form and past but seems to have been to Earth before. This raises some very good questions: Is she a threat, an alley, and what kind of person is this Gem? What are the secrets she's hiding? Find out while following Steven, the Crystal Gem, and Peridot through new adventures.


AN: **Hey every one, this is my first Steven Universe Fanfic. I love this show with all my heart and I've had this idea floating around my head for a very long time and I'm glad that I'm finally able to get it out. WooHoo! Please review, no flames please. I own nothing except for Obsidian, Rhyolite, Silica, and another characters I make myself.**

 **This story will be told from several different points of view, aside from third person. I know jumping around can be kind of annoying but I have a hard time not writing in first person unless for a short story, essay, or poetry. This will be my first time doing a full story in third person. If I get stuck, I'll switch to a character's point of view to keep the plot moving.**

 **The rating of the Crystal Beast is 'T' at the moment, it may change to 'M' depending on future chapter. Also it is rated 'T' for language, violence, drug and alcohol use, and possibly death and sex (in later chapters, reason for ratings jump).**

 **There will be a few male Gems. I'm saying this because I have seen and heard people verbally attacked for not only making male Gemsonas but also for just even asking if make Gems are possible. They are berated and called sexist pigs for no reason, it is NOT Sexist. I will not be tolerating any of that nonsense. With that, let's move on.**

 **I'm letting you all know this now, I have a mild form of Dyslexia and ADHD, so it can be a little hard for me to write but this is my passion; so I push through it. I promise I will get chapters out as soon as possible but I take extra time with each chapter I write to fix all grammar, spelling, punctuation, and any missing words I come across; to put out the best possible work I can for those of you who read this story.**

 **I'd like to take this time to thank those of you who do read this for giving the Crystal Beast and myself a chance.**

* * *

Preface

Rhyolite was a light blue colored Gem scientist and scientific inventor. Her weapon was the control over electricity, she used this ability to help aid any project she was tasked with. Her gem was in the shape of a misshaped lightning bolt and was light brown in color. Her best friend on all of Homeworld was a warrior gem named Jasper, who was formed at the same time as her and had matured with. Rhyolite also happened to be Head of the Science Department on Homeworld, creating a lot of the planets new technology at the command of Yellow Diamond.

Silica was a dark blue colored builder and warrior Gem. Her weapon was a sword made of linked grey spiked chains, her gem was in the shape of a crystal and was clear in color. Silica wasn't a well-known gem but had a passion for creating anything she thought of and to say the least, she was good at it. Though even with her hidden talent she was also formed to become a warrior when Homeworld needed defending. And even with her nature compelling her to be a brute like the other warrior Gems, she was able to be a little more. But when war finally did come at the hands of "The Crystal Gems" she was forced into action and raced to the battlefield of Earth.

Before the war had begun Rhyolite had met one of the Crystal Gems called Rose Quartz who had taught the young Gem that all life is precious. This wise Gem had told her that it wasn't right to destroy one planet to make life for another, that it wasn't fair. Rhyolite had secretly taken those words to heart and let them form who she was to become. A Gem who would never fight unless it was the only option. Because of this, she chose to sit out the war. This chose angered their leader Yellow Diamond to the core but she decided let it slide…for the moment.

On the battlefield Silica took to following orders the way she was formed too. Not really trying to hear the other side, taking down many Gems from the opposing side. With her brute strength and massive size striking fear into the hearts of the Rose Quartz loyal Gems. She became known as the gem destroyer. After all, she was following the orders of Yellow Diamond's to wipe out all of the "traitors". She was becoming even better at her job as time went on, that is, until she came face to face with a powerful, beautiful, red skinned fusion on the final day of the war.

While on the side lines Rhyolite was made to watch the formation of new gems. She made sure each one received the proper care and sorting. Everything was going well when she met a newly formed light green colored gem that had an odd triangle shaped head. This Gem was a Peridot but unlike the others of her kind she was small. Rhyolite picked up the young gem and held her, instantly bonding with Peridot.

"You're a lot different from the other Peridots, young one. You know what? I think I'll call you Peri instead of always using your full name. You like that?" The little gem nodded and Rhyolite hugged Peri tightly.

"You and me, we'll be sisters." She said into Peri's odd hair.

Chains clashed with a pair of gauntlets over a period of hours, both taking hit after hit but neither giving an inch. Their one on one looked like a street dance. They both were showing and giving their all. When the two battle warn gems stopped for a moment to catch their breath, Silica also took that time to look over her rival. A huge, black, curly afro; clear reflective shades, a red and black suit fitting perfectly to sexy curves. To Silica her opponent was the picture of beauty but she knew she couldn't let these thoughts distract her any further. The gem in front of her was the enemy, but she had to say something to her.

"I wish it didn't have to be this way." The beautiful gem looked at her and gave a sad smile as if to say she wished the same.

"I didn't want this, you know, but I was formed to be a warrior. I wish I had the freedom you have." The red gem looked a Silica with surprise.

"I wish I could be free. Then I would choose happiness over war."

Rhyolite and Peridot were attached at the hip. The older gem taught the younger everything she knew, from her knowledge of chemicals to all the working of every project she had ever done. She even made a journal detailing her works, thoughts, ideas, and dreams; she was planning to pass it on to Peridot when she had matured enough. Rhyolite had really grown fond of the little gem. Peridot made her feel happy, loved, and important. Rhyolite made Peridot feel the same but also gave her a sense of family and taught her what loyalty was. With each passing day they only grew closer.

As the Homeworld war horn sounded Silica and the beautiful fusion restarted their battle. Both fierce yet half-heartedly fighting. The match blow for blow until in an instant the red gem gained the upper hand and landed a solid punch to Silica's gem, creating a long and deep gash. The blue gem stumbled back from the fusion grasping at her chest. The fusion removed her shades as a Homeworld war horn sounded again, under the loud noise she whispered

'I'm sorry' before running off. Silica was confused at first but then she saw her comrades retreating back to the Homeworld warp. All of them ran past her, leaving her there broken and in pain; Silica slowly and painfully made her way to the warp pad

With the war coming to a close Rhyolite and Peri had begun to work on little projects together to pass the time. While working the older gem's thoughts would often fall to her friend Jasper, wondering if she was alright. But just as often her mind would wander to the big pink gem she had met a few years just before the war began and wandered if she was alright as well. She knew this though was a bad one but she didn't care. Rose Quartz had taught her a meaningful lesion and she was grateful for it. Just as her thoughts came to this Jasper barged into Rhyolite's lab yelling and screaming that they had lost the war. The warrior gem was very angry; she punch walls, knocked over some beakers and test tubes, kicked a hole in one of Rhyolite's inventions, she terrified Peridot, the light blue gem eventually had enough and began calming Jasper. First with a hug to stop her rampage, then a gentle rub to the cheek, next a soft kiss to Jasper's rough lips, finally laying her forehead on the warrior's, she had successfully calmed the raging beast that was best friend.

Silica made her way back to Homeworld, surviving having her gem cracked. Once she made it back she was spotted by Gem guards who ran to her side. They examined her and found the crack in her gem. They lifted her and gently placed her on a gurney and quickly wheeled her to the med bay. While she lay on her back the lights overhead seemed to flicker off and on but in reality it was her, going in and out of consciousness. How she hadn't poofed, she had no clue. When they finally got her to the med bay the medics began working on her. Their job was to repair Silica's gem but nothing they did worked, the gash was just too big. When their final effort failed the wounded gem ordered the medics away and began weep, knowing that there was no hope to keep her from becoming corrupted.

One day, out of the blue, Rhyolite was called by the gem leader Yellow Diamond to come to her palace. The light blue gem was excited but also terrified that her powerful leader had noticed her. She packed up her science kit, hugged Peri goodbye, and left to attend the meeting. Once there she respectfully greeted the Diamond before taking a seat to be informed as to why she was call. To Rhyolite's surprise she was given a personal order to create a devise that would take two gems and fuse them together, permanently. Rhyolite was confused by this order but followed through with it because she did not want to disobey her leader. Doing so would ultimately lead anyone to be shattered. As she walked away from the palace she became lost I thought trying to figure out why this order was given. When she realized that she had made it back to her lab she came to the conclusion that maybe Yellow Diamond and Homeworld were finally changing their views on fusion. Once she was back inside, she told Peridot of their new task and they began a new chapter in their scientific career.

After leaving the med bay Silica returned to her home a cave that she had fashioned herself. There she prepared herself for the coming battle that she would have to face on her own, the battle to stop herself from descending into madness. For a few years she was able to stay strong. She fought as hard as she could and lasted way longer most other gems could have. The battle she had fought for so long, she ended up losing, and in losing she became a fully corrupted gem. With this her form shifted, twisted, and change into the body of a giant wolf like gem creature. An angry, crazed, hungry, and terrifying beast; that walked on all four with huge clawed paws, razor like fangs, pitch black eyes, and foaming jaws. Silica's corruption had happened in her home, which means she was left unchecked and was free to go on a rampage in down town Homeworld. She left a wake of destruction and poofed gems all over that region of her home, only being stopped by the warrior gem Jasper. The warrior gem pummeled Silica until she was poofed and then was taken to a detention center and scheduled to be shattered in the coming day.

It only took Rhyolite and Peridot a year to the project going, they eventually titled the project as the Fusion Chamber. For the next 16 years the two scientist worked night and day, nearly nonstop to finally complete what they had been ordered to create. The Fusion chamber was finished and ready to go, so Rhyolite left her lab to report this information to Yellow Diamond. As she made her was to the palace she couldn't help the smile that was plastered on her face. There were quite a few times that she started to believe that this project was a bust. She was glad that Jasper had insisted that she keep trying, it honestly surprised her that the warrior gem had taken such an interest in her work. They had grown closer during those 16 years. Actually the science gem had fallen in love with the warrior gem and had begun planning a celebration for the success of this project and during she would confess her feeling to Jasper. Rhyolite was shaken out of her thoughts as she approached the door to Yellow Diamond's office. She was told to enter and have a seat. Once she was seated she told her leader of the good news and much to her surprise Diamond let out a gleeful laugh and smiled brightly at her.

'Wonderful dear, just wonderful. You have done well and have made your leader proud.' Rhyolite beamed at her words, which is, until Yellow Diamond's joyful smile turned sinister.

'Now, let's talk about a reward for a job well done, and your punishment for not fighting in the war.' Diamond snapped her fingers and in came four armed guards.

Silica reformed inside the cell of the detention center cell. The creature roamed the length of the tiny cell snarling, drooling, and clawing at the walls. She spent several days repeating that same pattern all the while growing more and more agitated. On the seventh day the gem creature had a visitor and a very important one at that, the Gem that had come to see her was Yellow Diamond. Upon seeing the gem she once served, she flew into a rage. She began slamming her body against the holo door of the cell, trying to get to the yellow gem. The leader of the gems only laughed at Silica's futile attempts to attack her.

'Good news Silica, I've decided not to have you shattered. No my dear beast. I have much more wonderful things instore for you.' Her words only enraged the creature, this did nothing but cause more laughter to leave Yellow Diamond's mouth.

'Take it to the lab.' She commanded the guards as she took her leave.

Rhyolite was corned. The gem guards were moving closer and closer to the panicked scientist with their gem destabilizers drawn and set to the maximum setting. The terrified gem was backed into a corner with nowhere to run. She had no idea what Yellow Diamond was planning but she knew it wouldn't be good. She began pleading with the yellow gem for mercy but all she got was sinister laughter. There was knock on the door as one of the guards was about to strike Rhyolite. Everything stopped as the giant gem named Jasper entered the room to see her best friend being man handled.

Silica clawed, bit, rammed, and roared as the guards tried to contain to her. They were doing everything in their power but nothing was working, she was just too strong and pissed off. A few more guards showed up with ropes. They threw the ropes around her in an attempt to subdue her but all she did was snap them apart. With her whole body she shook the guards off of her, sending them flying into a wall, poofing them. Soon another wave of gem guards came but this time they carried thick solid chains. They all piled onto Silica and wrapped the chains around every limb and her torso. The guards had finally recaptured the wild gem creature.

"Jasper! Help me please." Rhyolite cried out as she was being man handled by the guards.

"Please." She choked out. Jasper looked from the guards to her friend and made a decision, the giant gem charged the other gems, knocking them over.

"Thank you, thank you." Rhyolite said running into Jaspers waiting arms.

'It's alright Rhy, everything with be better soon.' Jasper said, wrapping her arms around the smaller gem.

"Let's get out of here. We can go get Peri and leave this planet. We can go to earth and be a family, be safe." At her words Jasper's arms tightened.

A terrible laugh then came from Yellow Diamond 'Wow, for a brilliant scientist, you're awfully stupid. Jasper, due your job.' The giant gem nodded before tightening her grip even more.

"Jasper please don't do this. Let me go." Jasper said nothing but lifted the smaller gem off the ground, putting her in one hand while she shackled her with her free hand.

"Jasper!"

'It'll be alright Rhy. What Yellow Diamond has planned for you will make you so much stronger. You know, just like me.'

"I don't want to be like you! Let me go, don't let her do this to me!" Jasper just turned her head to look at Yellow Diamond who ordered to move.

"What are you going to do to me?" Rhyolite asked the woman who was once her leader.

'Why use you to test out that Fusion Chamber of yours.'

Rhyolite's eyes went wide "No! No, no, no, no, no! Jasper help me please!" she screamed as Jasper began walking out the door, the giant gem said nothing.

Rhyolite made one last attempt "Jazz, I love you. I love you so much. Please don't let her do this to me."

The admission shocked Jasper but she continued to follow her orders but she did say 'Everything will be alright.' Rhyolite hung her head in defeat as she was carried to her waiting fate in her own creation.

As both the Gem and the Gem Creature were brought into Rhyolite's lab, Silica was securely chained to a wall and Rhyolite was held up by her neck in Jasper's palm. When Yellow Diamond and the warrior gem entered the lab an already frightened at the sight of the corrupted gem, Peridot saw her older sister in the grasp of the bigger gem.

'Rhy!' Peri called out.

"It's alright Peri. Do what you're told. Please don't resist." The light blue gem chocked out as she held back scared sobs.

'You heard you "sister", now be a good little Peridot and turn on the Fusion Chamber.' Peridot looked to her trapped sister who only nodded.

Following the orders given by Yellow Diamond Peridot and tearfully turned on the machine. "Don't cry Peri, everything will be fine."

Rhyolite said before turning to her once leader "Have Jasper put me down. I'm ready to accept my fate." Yellow Diamond gave the order and the warrior gem let her down. Once free of Jasper's grip Rhyolite walked over to Peridot and pulled her into a hug.

"I love you my little Peri. Never forget that."

'I won't sis.' Peri had begun to cry into her sister's chest and Rhyolite rubbed her back in comfort.

"Yellow Diamond."

'Yes?'

"I will do this willingly as long as you promise that no harm will ever come to my Peri Peridot. You hear me? I won't fight as long as you make this permanent vow." The science gem said with tears streaming down her own face.

Yellow Diamond thought this over for a moment 'Yes, you have my word.' Rhyolite nodded before kissing Peri's head and letting her go. She then moved to stand in front of the yellow gem who had a gem destabilizer ready.

"Make it quick."

'With pleasure.' Yellow Diamond raised the weapon above her.

"One more thing."

'What now?'

"I just wanted to say that you will regret this, Yellow Diamond." At that yellow leader of the gems just laughed as she brought the destabilizer down, poofing Rhyolite and ripping a terrified scream from Peridot.

Yellow Diamond picked of the poof gem as she made her way over to the Gem Creature that was trying to get free of her chains.

'I told you I had big plans for you.' She ran a hand through the surprisingly soft fur of the beast. Silica looked her dead in the eyes for a moment before the yellow gem griped the fur tighter and with a harsh swing, stabbed the gem destabilizer into snarling gem creature. Unfortunately one stab wasn't enough to poof Silica. Yellow Diamond stabbed the poor corrupted gem ten times before it passed out from the pain. Even then she still had not poofed, the cruel gem leader handed the destabilizer to Jasper who was more than happy to land the final painful blow that poofed Silica.

With both of them neutralized Yellow Diamond held their gems in her palm. She handed them over to Peridot and forced her to place them in the Chamber. Once inside Yellow Diamond made Peri turn on the machine, starting the process which began with a blinding light filling the lab. The sounds of lasers firing, saws cutting, and the horrifying sound of gems being cracked. Yellow Diamond stood back grinning like a demon, Jasper look as if she was going to be sick, and Peridot was crying her heart out.

When the process was finally complete and the Chamber opened Peridot went to the machine, she placed her hand inside hoping with all her might that the process had failed. She had no such luck. She removed her hand and revealed that there were no longer two gems, but one full gem shaped like a "V", one side jagged like a lightning bolt and the other, a pointed crystal.

Yellow Diamond walked over to Peridot and took the new gem from her and examined it. As she did the rock began to glow hot, causing the yellow gem to drop it. When it hit the ground the glowing became brighter as the being in the gem started to reform. The gem began to float in the air. A burly humanoid figure emerged and settled back on the ground.

As the glowing began to subside the features of the new gem were slowly able to be seen. The huge body of the gem was female, muscular, and covered in dark, light, and white blue…fur. She was kneeling on the floor clutching her left bicep where her new pitch black gem had reformed. Her fists were wrapped in white bandages, both long pointed ears were pierced. It was wearing a grey vest, black shorts, and black earth like "all stars". She had black claws on every finger of paw like hands, razor sharp white teeth in her mouth, long pointed ears, a long bushy tail, and glowing baby blue eyes.

Once she had fully reformed the gem looked down at her hands in horror, she was shaken out of her thoughts by Peridot's terrified cries and rambling apologies, at that moment she decided to choke back her own sobs. She looked up at the little green gem who gave her a tear fill apologetic look, her eyes shifted to Jasper; who had nothing but a face filled with disgust, then she moved to Yellow Diamond. The yellow gem was smiling with an evil glint in her eyes

'Seeing as Rhyolite and Silica are no more, tell me your name beast.' She said coldly. The creature let out a deep growl that turned into a snarl, then finally into a mighty roar. This caused Yellow Diamond and Jasper to take a step back.

'Tell me your name! That's an order!' Yellow Diamond shouted.

The new gem bared her fangs angrily before grounding out "Obsidian."


End file.
